Doctor Who Spotify Music Shuffle
by DoctorWitchyShadowhunter
Summary: My music set to shuffle! 10 songs that I wrote short stories to containing The Doctor and Amy Pond. Sorry, everyone! I am horrible at writing summaries! :   Bowties. Are. Cool.  P.S. Spotify is a music station on the Internet.


**This is an 11****th**** Doctor & Amelia P./Amy FanFiction! It's a music drabble!**

**Choose a pairing! (ex. Amy/11)**

**Put your music on shuffle!**

**Write to the music. The stories should only be as long as the song!**

**Have fun! :D**

** This isn't on an iPod or mp3 player! This was created from Spotify, the totally awesome internet radio where you can make a playlist of all your favorite songs! :)8**

_**Apologize- Timbaland**_

He always left. And he never apologized. Not once.

"I'll be back," he said to Amy. She pursed her lips to keep from crying. "You always say that," she whispered. She was truly frightened. She couldn't see and she was in a forest of Weeping Angels.

"None of you let that girl open her eyes."

Amy sighed, sad.

_**Bad Things- Jace Everett (TrueBlood theme song)**_

He wanted her. The Doctor wanted Amy.

He wanted her for bad things... things that he would be ashamed of.

The Doctor wasn't sure what she had done to him.

_**You Found Me- The Fray**_

Amy sat and watched him. He was running around the TARDIS like mad. She thought back.

_"Doctor!" She screamed. "Please!" Silent tears streamed down her cheeks._

_ "Hush, human," the Supreme Dalek said. Amy kicked out. The chains holding her to the wall shocked her and she whimpered._

_ The locks released her and she fell to the ground, unconscious. "Amy?" came his voice. His arms came around her. "I love you."_

_**On The Floor- Jennifer Lopez**_

She danced freely to the music coming from the over-sized speakers. Her long ginger hair fell around her heart-shaped face. "Come on, Doctor !" She yelled. The mass of people separated to let him in. "Amy, I'm not sure," he said to her.

She grabbed his wrist and made him dance. By the end of the night, they both had partied harder than they ever had. "Trust me," Amy said. That was how it started.

_**Hot 'n Cold- Katy Perry**_

"No, Amy! We are NOT going! That's final!" Amy glared with an icy gaze at the Doctor. "You are so HOT-HEADED!" She yelled. Her smoky green eyes flashed with anger as she stormed off.

The Doctor stood there open mouthed. "You can be so cold-hearted," he whispered. He followed her.

"Amy! I'm sorry!" He shouted. She whirled on her heel and kissed him. "I know. You are hot 'n cold."

_**Thoughtless- Evanescence**_

"You can't keep me here!" Amy screamed desperately. "The Doctor will come for me! You'll see!"

"No he won't, Amelia. He doesn't care. Stop thinking up fantasies," her doppelganger said. Amy cried. "He WILL!"

Ganger Amy shook her head. "Stop flattering yourself, Amelia."

"Don't you touch her!" Came the familiar voice. "Doctor!"

"Such thoughtless scheming! Amy, don't scream," he laughed.

_**Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down**_

"Amy," he said. "I'll be back. Stay here." She stood in the dark, empty room. "Please hurry, Doctor," she whispered after her friend. He was her hero. Nothing could stop him.

"CAPTURE THE HUMAN!" A metallic voice said. Amy screamed as the world went black.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, DOCTOR. AND WE WILL NOT HARM THE HUMAN GIRL!" The Dalek said.

"Amy," he whispered after they were back in the safety of the TARDIS. "_You_ are my weakness. I can't lose you." he kissed her softly. "I love you."

_**Circus- Britney Spears**_

There are two types of guys. Entertaining and observing. The Doctor was entertaining; Rory was the observing type. The Doctor could handle Amy; Rory was scared and reluctant.

Amy was a fire. A bright flare. The Doctor was her match. Together, they were brighter and hotter than anything in the universe.

Rory was ice. Amy melted him. The Doctor blinded him _Sorry, Rory. _The Doctor thought.

_**Toxic- Britney Spears**_

The Doctor's face burned red. He watched Amy dance in the club they were in. The way she moved was intoxicating. When she kissed him, he found she was toxic. Poison. She was the only drug that he was addicted to.

She pulled him in for a dance. Her red hair swung out and flew across his face. Her short, tight black dress showed more skin than he would have liked. _Toxic,_ he thought as she kissed him again.

_**Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)- Katy Perry**_

Amy woke up fairly late and felt a warm body move beside her. Her head was pounding. She turned and saw the Doctor lying there, asleep.

She shot up. "No way!" She jumped out of bed and tried to move. "Oh, my head!" She mumbled.

Walking out in the hallway, she saw the damage. The hotel was trashed. Broken bottles were everywhere. She spotted Captain Jack Harkness down the hall. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed. Her voice was hoarse. She winced. The Doctor came up beside her. "What happened?"

She sighed as he appraised her. "Oh." She nodded; they kissed and went back into their room. After climbing under the sheets, Amy lied down on top of him and kissed him. They laid together, entwined and in bliss.

"We should do that more often," Amy whispered. The Doctor nodded and kissed her jaw. "Absolutely."

**Well, Lovelies... What do you think? I love doing these, so there WILL be more! Make sure you keep an eye out! :) Please review and make my day! Tell me what you think and I'll even do requests. I'll do a story, a song, pretty much anything. My ratings go K-M. I'm not afraid. ;P**

** Thank you, Lovelies! :)8**

** -Melissa :)8**

** (Remember, Bowties. Are. Cool.)**


End file.
